Back With A Bang!
by gleegurl100
Summary: Glee died out years ago! Now its 2033 and things have definitely changed. Marley is determined to Bring glee back. Bring It Back with a Bang!


37 year Old Marley Puckerman made her way Through the halls of McKinley. The school hadn't changed much since she went here. Cheerio's still ruled the school, The football team still never won any games , Most of the teachers were still insane.

Not everything stayed the same. Santana's the new cheerio's coach, Mr Schue's the new principal but most importantly There's no glee club!

"Not for long" Marley thought as she pinned a signup sheet to the board!

Glee is back! And Back with a bang!

Ok so this is my first story. I hope to update it every weekend or at least every second weekend. It's a second generation story and I hope to involve the Older generation as much as possible. Before you begin creating there's a few rules.

- No Exact copies of original members

- Please send applications through Pm

- Equal amount of boys and girls

Now onto the families

Rachel and Brody Weston:

Brody was finishing up a gig at a local bar when he found a heart broken Rachel drinking away her sorrows late on a Friday night. It was that moment, sitting in the rain comforting Rachel as she cried about the loss of Finn when he realised he'd made a mistake. On that night he promised himself to stay truthful to her, Protect her and keep her safe. 6 months later They got married.

Rachel Is a Vocal coach and Brody owns his own Bar with Puck called Lima's Luckiest!

3 KIDS (teenagers)

Santana and Brittany Lopez Pierce.

I ship Brittana and will continue to until the day I die. Brittany was kicked out of college as soon as they realised her test was just a fluke. Brittany couldn't care less and will the help of Mike they opened a dance company together called BML dance studio's. Santana on the other hand didn't get off so easily. A nasty break up with Dani forced Santana to give up on relationships all together. The day they bumped into each other in Starbucks was the day the realised they were meant to be. They were married 2 months later.

Brittany owns a dance school with Mike called BML dance studios and Santana is a lawyer.

2 KIDS (Teenagers)

Quinn And Noah Puckerman:

My OTP! Absoulutely! These two will end up together! Quinn and Puck have been on and of since the thanksgiving episode. Finally after 3 years of that Puck had enough. He told Quinn he was in love with her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. She agreed and they got married 3 weeks later.

Puck owns a bar with Brody called Lima's luckiest and Quinn is a social worker

1 KID (Teenager)

Kurt and Blaine Hummel Anderson

Kurt and Blaine have always been perfect for each other. Everyone knew that. Kurt called of the marriage because he thought they were both too young but they continued to stay in a relationship anyway. They planned to get married but jobs and school and kids got in the way! They never got around to it.

Kurt And Blaine are retired broadway stars

3 KIDS (Teenagers)

Sam And Mercedes: high school sweet hearts. Sam never stopped loving Mercedes and after Mercedes record company closed down and she fell apart, he was left to pick up the pieces.

Sam writes comic strips for the New York times and Mercedes is a bar singer.

2 KIDS (teenagers)

Artie and Kitty Abrahams: Artie has a thing for Blondes in a cheerio's uniform and Kitty obviously likes the nerdy type. unlikely but adorable!

Artie is a film director and Kitty is a retired model who currently works in Motta's hair salon.

2 KIDS (Twins) (teenagers)

Mike and Tina: Tikes was always going to end up together! Whether any of us liked it or not. These two got back together after Finn's death.

Mike owns BML dance studios with Brittany and Tina is a doctor

1 KID (teenager)

Marley and Jake Puckerman:

Marley was the one girl Jake stayed faithful to! Jake was the one guy Marley fully opened up to.

Jake Is a professional dancer and Marley Is the guidance counsellor at McKinley

1 KID (teenager)

Ryder Lynn and Dani Lynn

Yes I am very aware that Dani is 100% Lesbian! But In this story she Is going ot be Bisexual (Well at least pretend to be ;)) They met when Ryder took a trip to New York!

Ryder Is a teacher in a special education unit In McKinley and Dani Works in Motta's hair salon.

1 Kid (teenager)

Sugar and Rory Flanagan;

After Sugar realised she couldn't buy Ireland but she could get a private jet over after she finished high school. She and Rory fell back in love and stayed in Ireland for about 5 years. They came back to Lima after they got married.

Sugar Owns Motta's hair salon and Rory Owns Lima's finest hotel.

1 KID (teenager)

William and Emma Schuester:

Wemma have been together for as long as anyone can remember. After finding out Emma wasn't able to conceive kids naturally they were devastated. Finally after years of Fertility drugs and doctors appointments she finally got pregnant with Liam. 7 years later she got pregnant again.

Will Is principal of McKinley high school and Emma Is a stay at home mom.

1 KID (teenager)

-If you have time please send in some kids under the age of 12 in as well. Just add them to your OC. There form is very simple-

Ok well the form is on my profile.

Please send in characters! The more the merrier. Happy creating!

~gleegurl100


End file.
